


My Knight in Shining Armor

by welpslytherin



Series: HP Fall Drabbles [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welpslytherin/pseuds/welpslytherin
Summary: Harry Potter, the ruler of a kingdom, is tasked to pick a suitor. However, he finds himself being drawn to the blond knight standing guard at the palace entrance.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: HP Fall Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885021
Kudos: 65





	My Knight in Shining Armor

**Author's Note:**

> The original prompt is "Person A being a ruler of a large amount of land, living in the lap of luxury, and taking Person B as their consort," generated by [OTP prompt generator](https://prompts.neocities.org/).

“Next.” 

Harry is bored out of his mind and beyond the stage of caring to feel even a twinge of sympathy for suitor after suitor, each one of them unable to hold Harry’s interest for more than a minute and unquestionably getting rejected. 

The truth is, he can’t stop eyeing the blond man standing by the door, decked head to toe in armor that’s almost as grey as his eyes. Harry wants to ravish him, preferably yesterday, and has the sneaking suspicion that the blond wants him back too, if the knowing smirks and smoldering gazes were anything to go by. 

“I think that’s quite enough for today,” Harry’s voice booms over the room. He takes the frantic commotion from the staff ushering the rest of the suitors out to wink at the blond, who wets his mouth in reply. Harry retreats to his chambers, thrumming with anticipation as he waits for the imminent arrival of his knight in shining armor. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this one, consider subscribing to this drabble series! I'll be writing mainly Drarry with the occasional wlw (i.e. Pansmione, Ginsy, or Linny) during this Fall break. This is a little project for myself to get back on the horse with writing, one day at a time.


End file.
